My Fragile Butterfly
by Lady Kuroneko 051
Summary: Facing battlefield is a daily activity, but a beautiful Sovani girl, who seems familiar? / No yaoi or yuri. Contain SPOILERS for characters and locations
1. Chapter 1

_Special thanks go to Sorceress Nadira for all the help (especially in grammar, I'm so bad T_T ) and injecting me with inspiration and muse to write, thanks dear :)_

_English isn't my first language, so I apologize first, if there are mistakes in both grammar and vocabulary. Reviews are much appreciated_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Torgal looked around, trying to find Allan in the crowd. Warrior's Honor pub was always crowded at night, especially on weekends after its place was extended. Couples, soldiers, even aristocrats came here to drink, sing or just chat. Some even considered the pub as a perfect place to find information for a quest and latest gossips, since many people came here.

He was walking, when he almost collided with two men, who were already drunk. He paid no attention to their shouting and kept looking around, until a waitress asked him to follow her to one of the private rooms. Once Torgal came inside, he could see Allan together with two empty bottles of beers and a half-filled bottle of wine. His brother was a strong drinker indeed.

"Hey traitor," he greeted, looking at Torgal's face. "What took you so long to come?"

Torgal sat beside Allan.

"A lot of paperwork to do. And you're as nasty as usual. What do you want, Allan?"

Allan didn't say anything for a long moment, until suddenly he took two glass and poured some wine into them. Then he offered one glass to Torgal, which the General politely accepted. After drinking a sip, Allan began to speak.

"I need your help to ask Caedmon to introduce me to someone."

"Someone?" Torgal asked, his ears moving onwards. This was the first time he had a completely confused look on his face. Allan asked him to ask Caedmon to introduce him to someone? Who could it be? But he was wise enough to ask first.

"If that person is just some skilled blacksmith or client, or someone in Silver Falcons, you could ask Caedmon yourself, couldn't you?"

"If the person was only that," Allan sneered. "I could do it myself, fool! The one I want him to introduce me to, is his sister, who I met in Balterossa last week!"

Torgal now understood the matter. He tried his best to keep a straight face and not to roll on the floor laughing, which was pretty hard.

"Are you in love with her?" asked Torgal, making sure.

Now Allan glared at Torgal and spoke, some anger filling his tone.

"If I wasn't so dazzled at the first sight that I can't forget her, I wouldn't ask for your help!" Suddenly, he realized what he just said out loud, then turned his face to the other side.

"Forget what I have just said. If you don't want to help me, just go!"

Torgal now was really curious what kind of lady she was, to interest his younger brother who in his mind would never have any interest with girls.

"Good my brother, good. I'll lend you a hand, of course" Then Torgal drank all the wine that filled his glass and stood up. "Now, if you excuse me, I will go back to the castle. And don't worry, I will write to Caedmon soon."

Then he left the room and Warrior's Honor and burst out with laughter once he had reached outside.

After Torgal left, Allan hit the table with his fist and murmured to himself:

"Man, how could I say that?"

,,,,,,

Caedmon was sitting on the floor, facing his coffee table. A map with cross marks and list of Silver Falcon's soldiers lay there. Really, many places needed to be taken care of, but the time and amount of soldiers were not enough. He sighed. This month will be a very busy one, again. And that meant he had to find someone to accompany his sister to find the herbs she wanted.

Then he heard the sound of a plate being put on the table. He took his eyes off from the map and looked up. A cup of hot vanilla tea was served on the table. His sister was sitting behind with her legs crossed and holding a tray in one of her hands.

"Tea, commander?" she said with a gentle voice. "But watch out, it's still hot."

"Sure, thanks a lot." Caedmon said. He directly took the cup and blew on the tea inside, then drank a sip. The flavor and fragrance were of the best vanilla tea. "Really sister, why do you call me that?"

"Because you're one," she said teasingly with an innocent grin. It was such a contrast expression. "Brother, take some rest. I will wake you up after a few hours."

"No way, sister. You're the one who should take some rest!" Caedmon said, shifted his position nearer to his sister and patted her head. "You had spent too much energy while cleaning my house, which was really a big mess, and now you accompany me until this late at night. I am really grateful for that, but please, take a rest. You look tired."

She rolled her eyes then looked at the floor.

Caedmon sighed.

"I only have a few things to work on. After that, I will go to bed. Okay?"

She grinned at him.

"All right then, good night brother!"

She started walking to her room, but suddenly she stopped and turned around to face Caedmon

"Oh yes, brother, if you're that busy, you don't need to accompany me to find my herbs. I can do it myself, actually."

Caedmon immediately turned his head, facing his sister.

"No way I would let you go to the Darken Forest by yourself. I'll find someone to accompany you. NO objection."

She shrugged.

"As you wish, then." Then she darted to her bedroom.

Caedmon smiled as he was watching her. She was the sweetest sister he could ever dream of having. When he was sick or busy, Chivelle would care for him, do all house chores and keep him company even until midnight. Her face and attitude were also charming. It's still a big question why she's still single even though many man had admired her. She had only two flaws.

First, she had a very weak body for a Sovani. Although as she grew up her health improved, she would still get sick easily, if she was too tired. Mostly it would come to asthma or she would black out, but sometimes it resulted in a few days of a fever. Second, when it came to people around her, she would protect them without watching herself. Suddenly Caedmon realized, how the second flaw was really similar to Rush's.

Now, he thought, who he would ask? He wouldn't entrust his sister to some stranger.

Then he caught a glance of Torgal's letter on the table. He recalled that he couldn't stop laughing after reading it. It was rather unexpected for Allan to say such things.

He grinned as he made up his mind.

,,,,,,

Allan waited impatiently at Café Moondust. Where the hell was that Caedmon?

Unlike at night, in the afternoon only few people were inside the pub, so it would be easy to find someone here. And Allan directly took the seat nearest to the door, making sure he was able to see Caedmon.

Suddenly the door creaked and a Sovani in silver armor, followed by another Sovani, entered. Allan stood up, while Caedmon and his sister approached him.

"Thanks for coming, Allan," greeted the Commander with a smile.

"You waste my time." grumbled Allan. "So she is your sister?"

Caedmon stepped aside so now his sister was visible. He looked at her.

"Sister, he is Allan, my friend. I asked him to take care of you on your journey. And Allan," now he looked at the Sovani. "She is my sister, Chivelle."

Allan couldn't take his eyes off her. Like when he directly fell for her, after seeing her once in Balterossa.

Unlike her brother's, her fur was fully white and her eyes were grey. She wore a sleeveless silver metalic bolero jacket and boots, compounded with green dress. Her right ear was pierced with two earrings and on her waist a belt was holding four Camio Dominus.

By the way, why she looked… familiar? Looks like he had seen her elsewhere, but where? And when?

Caedmon cleared his throat, making Allan come back to his senses. Chivelle's ears moved in embarrassment, but she quickly controlled herself. She didn't expect her brother to ask... the handsome man in front of her. Moreover, he kept looking at her just now.

"So Allan," Caedmon began. "My sister is going to pick some herbs in Darken Forest. So please" he patted Allan's shoulder and whispered softly to his ear: "Take care of her, or you won't see another sunset, once you come back."

,,,,,,

"Does that Caedmon really think he can kill me? What a naive thought…" mused Allan.

He and Chivelle were walking together through Darken Forest. The fog was as thick as usual, but the road was still visible for their eyes. All the monsters were easy enough to kill for Chivelle and too easy for Allan. He began to wonder, for what purpose Caedmon hired him? It looked like his sister had no trouble in fighting at all.

Plus, if Chivelle was a mystic art user, why would she use swords instead of staffs? Even though Camio Dominus did slightly support her arts, it was still puzzling

After some time they arrived at the Wanderer's Ruins. Some flowers and grass grew here, quite unexpected to be seen in such humidity and darkness, since almost no sunlight reached the place. Chivelle kneeled on the ground and began picking some of them, then putting them in a basket. She was humming a song to herself while Allan sat on the forest floor.

"Nice song, Chivelle" he complimented. Wait, since when was he giving someone a compliment? He never did that.

She looked at Allan and smiled. "Thanks..." But all of a sudden, she continued in a deeply sad tone: "My twin sister used to sing it, when we played together."

Allan decided not to ask further; seeing her sad face was somehow painful to him. He swiftly changed the topic.

"Did you use to live with the tribe? I feel somehow familiar when I see your face."

Of course she LIVED with the tribe, who else would she live with? "That's a stupid question!" thought Allan, cursing his stupidity. He would have punched his own head now, if only he could do it without making the girl in front of him consider him crazy.

However, Chivelle didn't seem to notice.

"I used to, but I rarely went out because of my weak condition when I was a child," she said, now facing Allan. "I rarely saw you in my childhood. Didn't you live with the tribe?"

Allan gave her a long look. She recognized him, but why she didn't want to tell him where they met or something? Has he done something really bad to her in the past? "Both my brother and I were assigned to a special training, and we'd only come home once in a while."

"Ah, I see. Now..." she took out a list full with pictures of plants. "Okay, where are they…"

She walked for a short distance and kneeled in front of the flowers. As she observed them carefully, Allan heard some sound of steps behind the bush nearby him. Making sure Chivelle wasn't looking in his direction, he approached the bush silently and noticed some Hypnos preparing to ambush. Beating them was as easy, as watching them turning into sparks.

When he came back, Chivelle looked questioningly at him. "Where have you been?

"I just looked for something I left..." The white Sovani kept staring at the bush behind Allan. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I thought I heard something just now..." she gave a tired sigh, then started observing some flowers again. Allan caught a glimpse of her list, Alth Petals, huh?

He began to look closer at some bushes, until he saw a flower of the color of green emerald. It had three petals and was hidden between some leaves which had a very similar color and shape. The Sovani picked it very carefully and handed it to the girl.

She gave him a quizzical look for a moment then her face beamed as she spoke.

"Thanks!"

He couldn't help but smile back.

"It's nothing. I just happened to see it."

"Okay, I think we should go back now. I had gathered all the things I needed".

Chivelle walked first, followed by Allan. In front of them, the stairs on the way back were covered with thick moss. As if the darkness wasn't enough, the moss shined in green light, giving an eerie atmosphere. She was about to take a first step, when suddenly her vision got blurry and her head started to spin. After standing motionlessly a while, the girl took a step.

Unfortunately, she stepped on a slippery moss which made her lost her balance. Allan caught her, and they gazed each others eyes: one with astonishment and another with concern.

"Are you fine?" asked Allan, looking closer at her.

"I'm fine," she said, her heart beginning to beat faster after her eyes and Allan's caught one another. She blinked nervously. "I only need some rest, I guess…"

Allan was about to say they should go home faster, when suddenly the earth started to shake. Then in front of them a giant Feralwood arose as if it came from underground. Its eyes were full of anger and sorrow.

Allan had been in many places before, but he never saw a Feralwood this big. Instantly he and Chivelle drew their swords. One should be a piece of cake, since Chivelle fought really well, despite of the fact she was moving much slower due to her fatigue.

Both of them almost grinned until suddenly, four more Feralwoods joined, one of them being a different color than the others and stood in the center. Chivelle tried to keep calm, but Allan could see her hands shivered and her eyes were full with sorrow and love at the same time.

"I never thought I will meet you again." She said with a sad voice "Sister."

Suddenly all the questions popped out in Allan's mind. Chivelle's sister? How come her sister was a Feralwood?

"Are you going to kill me?" Chivelle approached the Feralwood in the center. "Kill your own sister?"

"Chivelle, step back!" ordered Allan, furious. How could she say such things to a monster? They were in a middle of a fight. And that position would only make it easier for those monsters to kill her in one strike.

And he was right at this part.

Directly the monster opened its mouth and exhaled Natural Gas. In an instant Allan pulled Chivelle back and covered his and her mouths. "That's dangerous! You can kill yourself!" he shouted at the girl, his tone mixed with worry and anger.

Allan would shout even more, if he didn't remember that shouting would make him inhale the gas, which was a stupid thing to do.

He held his breath and shut his mouth. He had to use this chance to run, while the gas was still thick. Defeating one is possible, but not five of them even though one was half-dead. Moreover, he must not expose Chivelle to danger in this condition. He quickly took one of Chivelle's hands and directly started to run.

However the monsters seemed to know where they were. Suddenly they appeared in front of the two Sovani, preparing a battle stance.

"Great, no way out," thought Allan. So a fight till death? But no matter what, he must bring Chivelle home safely for his own sake.

Allan whispered to Chivelle without looking," Get the hell out of here while I distract them." But instead of an answer, he felt the hand he was holding was shivering.

Suddenly Chivelle's body was overwhelmed by red lights. Her eyes changed to the color of the blood. She released her hand from Allan's and ran towards the Feralwoods.

The scene after that was too hard to be explained with words.

She ran to the Feralwoods with inhuman speed and sliced them uncountable times. At the last time, all of her swords flew from her hands and moved towards all the Feralwoods, piercing through them and spread to four points of the compass before they returned to Chivelle's hands.

All the monsters lay on the ground, some juices spilled around them. Surely they were dead with such serious wounds. Allan followed Chivelle silently, while she approached one of the Feralwoods.

"I'm sorry, sister," Chivelle said, her voice shaking as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'm really sorry..."

Suddenly she fainted, and at the right time Allan managed to extend his hands, saving her from falling to the ground and the pool of juices.


	2. Chapter 2

After everything that had happened, Allan took Chivelle directly to Balterossa through a warp portal. He needed to know, what had actually happened and Caedmon better answered this fast.

But, as if he had known everything that had happened, Caedmon rushed out once he heard the bell ringing.

Suddenly Allan didn't know where to start his story and how he should act.

"I'm sorry Caedmon. We were attacked by some giant Feralwood and…"

"It's okay, Allan." Said Caedmon calmly, extending his hands. "Hand her to me."

Allan handed Chivelle to Caedmon, who brought her inside the house, while Allan waited outside. After a short moment, the Commander of the Falcons came out and handed some money to Allan.

"Thanks for your hard work, Allan," he smiled painfully. "You can leave now."

After saying that, Caedmon was about to close his house's door, but he was stopped by Allan, who held it.

"Like the hell I could leave after everything that happened! " snarled Allan. "I brought your sister here unconscious yet you aren't angry at all and kept a really calm face, as if you knew she would return home like that. Moreover, she called a Feralwood 'sister'! I need explanation." He kept holding the door with furious look on his face, glaring straight at the man in front of him.

Caedmon sighed, then opened the door again.

"Fine, get inside then. I will tell you everything. Do you want to eat something?"

,,,,,,

After a big portion of Leap Frog chilli con carne satisfied his hunger, Allan sat on the cream sofa in Caedmon's living room. It had somehow comfortable and relaxing atmosphere.

Caedmon sat opposite him, after he put a bottle of Royotian wine on the coffee table and two glasses with a big ice block inside each one. He poured the wine to each glass.

"If you think that making me drunk will stop me from asking, that wine isn't necessary." Said Allan, taking the glass nonetheless. Some alcohol after dinner was always nice.

"I'm a man who fulfils his promises," said the Commander after drinking a sip. "I will tell you everything you want about Chivelle."

"Then do it. Don't waste my time." said Allan, adding pressure to the last four words.

They sat in silence for a long time. Caedmon held his glass tightly as his face expression filled with deep sadness.

"I used to have another sister, Chevalia. She and Chivelle were twins. Chivelle had a weak body, but her intelligence was the highest among us. That's why instead of taking her to the training grounds to teach her how to fight, my mother trained her privately at home to perform mystic arts. My sister learned them in a short amount of time, which made both me and Chevalia amazed."

"One day, Chivelle said she wanted to see fireflies in Darken Forest. My parents didn't allow her, since it was dangerous especially in her weak condition. She told Chevalia about this, and Chevalia agreed to take her sister to Darken Forest secretly. Both of them went there, and they saw the fireflies. Suddenly, a giant Feralwood arose in front of them. Chevalia tried her best to fight it off, but she was slammed to the forest floor and poisoned. And she was gradually changing into Feralwood after being infected by the poison."

"Seeing her sister's condition, suddenly Chivelle took Chevalia's swords and ran towards the monster. She sliced them in inhuman speed and made the swords flew to four point of compass. It was our family's ancient technique, called the Crimson Butterfly. It cannot be learnt and only some members of the family could do it. Usually their eyes' color would change to blood when they are angry or about to perform this technique."

"Before being changed completely, Chevalia casted a spell to teleport Chivelle back to our house. When she arrived, she was crying hysterically until her eyes got swollen. Chivelle was really depressed and kept blaming herself for Chevalia's accident, although none of us considered her guilty for that. All the parents told their children not to speak of Chevalia again in front of Chivelle and I can understand you didn't know this matter, because both of you and Torgal were trained outside the tribe and only came home once in a while. Moreover when you came back, the matter was long forgotten."

Thus, Caedmon drank all the wine in his glass. Allan gave him a puzzled look.

"So you are trying to say that… The Feralwood just back there was Chevalia?" said Allan, reassuring himself.

"I think so." said Caedmon, putting the glass down. "Chivelle knew that one day she will have to kill her, to end her suffering after being turned into a monster. That's why I insisted on asking someone to accompany her."

Allan was truly speechless. Really, he never expected everything to turn out this way. What a dark past for a girl! He began to imagine, if it was himself in her position. Well, maybe he would say: 'like the hell I care', although he felt really miserable. He sometimes acted harshly towards Torgal, but never in his mind has appeared a thought to kill him.

"By the way, Allan…" asked Caedmon, curiously "Do you know that…"

,,,,,,

Chivelle has finally awoken. Since she woke up, she couldn't stop crying.

Her mind kept flashbacking to the past, to the times when she and Chevalia were playing together. Suddenly, it jumped to the scene when she killed the Feralwoods with her own hands. Even thought it was a flashback, it looked so vivid, as if now it directly happened in front of her eyes. The blood splattered everywhere and drenching her swords, Chevalia's swords.

And one of those creatures was her only sister.

Suddenly, she heard knocking on her bedroom's door. She wiped tears with her blanket and took a deep breath. Caedmon mustn't see her like this. Finally, after few minutes of trying to calm herself didn't work, she got up and opened the door.

Then the one behind the door was unexpected.

"Mr. Allan?"

Allan looked at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were red and wet, surely she was crying for a long time. Somehow, seeing her sad expression made him feel really painful.

_Do you know that you were Chivelle's first love, since her childhood?_

Allan now knew, why she seemed familiar. He had seen her before and helped her.

"Sorry you have to see me like this," Chivelle wiped her tears with her hands then tried to smile, although her tears still continued to flow down her cheeks and her voice was shaking. "By the way, thanks for your help in the forest."

"No problem," he paused for a while. There were a lot of words popping out in his mind, and it's hard to decide which one he must say first. "Can you please just call me with my name?"

"Sure M- I mean Allan," she said, her heart beating faster again, as Allan slowly reached towards her face and wiped her tears with his fingers.

"That's what you would do for someone you has feeling for, right?", thought Allan as he pulled his hand back.

Now he realized Chivelle didn't take her eyes from him, her ears put back in embarrassment and shock at the same time.

Oh crap, he directly said what was in his mind. "Allan, you're the most stupid Sovani on earth" he said to himself this time definitely not out loud.

"The words just now…" Chivelle said, not knowing where to start. "Is it true?"

Her ears lay even more flat, as she blinked nervously. She knew that Allan was her crush in her childhood and she was quite nervous when they were close. Even so, to think that he had something for her sounded like... A dream.

Allan scratched his head awkwardly, "Well…" He was really embarrassed. "Yes. But we should know each other first, right?"

Chivelle immediately jumped to his embrace, wrapping her hands around his neck and waist. Allan, who wasn't expecting the reaction, directly fell to the floor. Both of them laughed.

Allan got up first and pulled Chivelle's hands so she could stand.

"Why did you suddenly jump like that?" asked Allan, not letting go of her hands.

Chivelle hesitated for a moment. Her heart beat furiously, after her skin received the warmth of his hand. Never has she thought she would feel this warm again.

"That's because…" she hesitated then grinned teasingly. "It's a secret!"

,,,,,,

"Mom, I want some new swords! You gave Torgal new Leraje, why don't you give me one? That's not fair!" said Allan, pleadingly.

"No, Allan. I gave it to Torgal, because his Leraje was broken. And besides, you're the one who broke it," Said his mom, without looking away from the dishes she washed. "But if you do a good deed to someone, maybe I will reconsider it."

Allan beamed. "Really Mom, will you do it?"

She put all clean plates on the rack, dried her hands and then kneeled, so she had the same height with her child. "Sure, dearest. Torgal will follow you, to make sure you did it. Off you go."

Allan's face crumpled then he walked out followed by Torgal. That meant he couldn't just directly take a walk then go back home saying: "Mom, I had done one good deed," because Torgal was watching him. And Torgal would NOT lie to their mother for his sake

The sun almost set when he finished asking their neighbours, which politely rejected his help. He was hopeless already. Seeing this, Torgal fastened his pace, so now he was in front of Allan. He gave his brother a sign to follow him to the park, where the children were usually playing.

There they saw a little Sovani girl, with some children around her. From that distance, Allan could see her crying and covering her ears. And the children around were shouting at her.

"Murderer! Kill her!"

"Banish her from the clan!"

"Make her feel the pain of death!"

Allan analyzed those children. From the situation, it definitely wasn't some joke or drama playing. And he knew one of them, Fritz. He was the leader of those children and the most big-mouthed, whom Allan had never liked at all.

Torgal, looking calm and composed, as if what he saw was nothing, pointed at the girl.

"How about helping her out?"

"Torgal, if you know this matter, why don't you do it yourself?" Allan protested, looking at his brother "That shitty Fritz always fears you for your charisma."

"And he fears you for your power, even though he always badmouthed you behind your back. Besides, Mom precisely said that you're the one who must do a good deed. Another thing, I know you never liked him." Then Torgal grinned "Use this chance."

Now Allan grinned. He walked slowly, while Torgal climbed a tree nearby and hid himself. Everyone shut their mouths after seeing Allan approaching them with a stern face and intimidating glare at anyone who blocked his way. He stood in front of the girl, and no one dared to speak with him or continue mocking the girl.

"Really Allan, step aside would you?" Shouted Fritz angrily, stepping closer to Allan. "Don't interfere our game."

"Nothing of this looks like a game to me, more like bullying. Who are you to judge her anyway, Fritz?"

"It has been general fact that she left her sister to death! That's only common if we insulted her."

"Really man, no Sovani wants to kill their own siblings," He said, glaring at Fritz. "And I think she had been brave enough to fight, unlike you, who are only some lousy coward that can only bully a girl."

"What did you just say?" Fritz asked angrily. "I'm not some lousy coward!"

"Prove it then, by fighting me now. If you win, do as you like. But," Allan drew his swords. "If I win, let the girl be and you and your friends must never do this again."

Fritz drew his axe. Everyone circled around them, created a fighting ring around the two Sovani children. Torgal only grinned from the tree, seeing Fritz furiously trying to hit Allan, but his brother dodging easily without any effort. From technique, speed and strength, it was obvious who the winner would be. Surely long periods of fighting training outside the tribe between them the two brothers had a great result, and Torgal's leraje wasn't broken for nothing.

Seeing his enemy had been provoked enough, Allan faced him and attacked. Fritz's axes flew from his hand as his opponent's blades feigned a cross pattern. Allan pointed his sword at Fritz's neck.

"I win, get lost then," Allan said with an unpleasant voice. "And don't ever bully this girl again."

Directly, Fritz backed away and took his axes. Then he fled with his friends running behind him. Allan smirked at himself. He never felt this satisfied.

The Sovani put back his swords then turned around to see the little girl who still sat motionlessly. She looked down while her body trembled with fear. Allan extended his hand.

"I won't hurt you," She sat still, didn't react at all. "I promise."

He pulled the girl up as she took his hand without looking.

She finally raised her eyes at him. After some moment, the Sovani girl began to speak "Thanks for your help."

What happened once their caught each other's eyes, was really magical.

In some way they both lost words and the time around them seemed to stop. Her eyes glistened with tears in their corners, but they were shining with wonder. The boy's ear moved in amazement as he saw her face, she was such a cute little girl.

Torgal cleared his throat. Since when he has been standing there? Directly Allan's ear twitched in embarrassment as he realized how long he stared at her. His brother chuckled

"Hey, since it's almost dark, how about escorting her home? It could be quite dangerous in night," Torgal said, refraining himself from laughing. Before his brother said a word, he quickly continued: "I will tell Mom how gallant you are."

Allan only nodded. Actually he would be shouting all over and giving his brother a nice blow on his face, if only there wasn't a girl nearby him. As Torgal ran home, his brother looked back at the girl again and realized one more thing: he hadn't released her hand. Why didn't she even try to release it or at least tell him?

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "All right then... Where's your home?"

,,,,,,

"Which one, Chivelle?" asked Caedmon, looking at his sister.

After Chivelle came home yesterday, she told him she liked someone who helped her. Since she forgot his name, Caedmon, who was filled with curiosity, directly took her to training grounds to know who the boy was.

"That one, brother. Boy in green armor." She pointed at Allan, her ears slightly showing her embarrassment.

Caedmon gasped. Allan? Helping someone wasn't what he usually did and when did he come back? Usually he wasn't in the tribe.

"His name was Allan, Chivelle." He patted his sister's head "Remember that, okay?"


End file.
